Gekashi Sabaku
Gekashi is Captain of the 5th Division. He is head of the Sabaku Family with is a Noble Family of the Soul Society. He has earned the title Sabaku no Raijin (God of Thunder). This title refers to his Shikai and Bankai which is known throughout the whole Soul Society. Appearance http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/theskytides/images/0/09/KambeiShimada.jpg Gekashi appears like a normal average young male. He’s tall, standing at 6’3” when he straightens up. and weight 165. His skin is dark brown, has a scar that run his right side to left, has a brown goatee and brown, long wavey hair that is tied by an bow. He hair in a ponytail and hair hangs from both side. He eyes are light brown, semi-muscular, but in not bulky. He wears ears ring on his right ear. Has an flower tattoo on his right hand. His uniform is made to his liking where he feels comfortable. Wears the standard shihakushou and modify it slightly. He wears he gi shirt, hanging out and the sash is cover by an white obi sash. He wears traditional white geta shoes, no tabi, white wrist warmers and he carries his sword by an black scabbard attached to a white strap hanging on his waist. Wears a white captain haori that is completely long sleeve, it comes down to his hands vs his forarms.Whenever he in the human, he wears light blue jeans pants, black combat shoes, some black open-finger gloves, and a orange long sleeve shirt with a line through. The shirt only goes down to his jean's zipper. He has an small coin necklace that has the kanji symbol, Han, ”Ñ. Has a black and silver Soul phone. Personality Gekashi is a genius but arrogant one who unenthusiastic. He feels superior and that no one else abilities will match his owns but a captain. He is a lazy with an inferiority complex. He usually found watching clouds or in a tree. Typically a laid-back individual, and did not get himself involved in things unless necessary. Unlike most seat offices who address someone with high rank with honorifics at the end of their names, Gekashi doesn’t. He only addresses his captain as this. Cold and cynical in a live or death situations, but is calm and gentle. Is generally mature and serious, is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and when forced to make difficult decisions on missions, he shows himself able to make a decision through keen observation and analysis. To most situations that he is faced with as seen from how he rarely views his opponent worth his time. Despite this trait, Gekashi is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. When faced with an enemy, he could kill in cold blood, and love to toy with weak opponents. Is a shrewd person, and was not the type to do something without reason. When faced with an enemy who is weak and want to battle, he said, “Can’t someone else battle?” He is a naturally gifted fighter and doesn't need to try in order to win.He possessed incredible self-control of his emotions. He constantly displayed an emotionless personality. He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Gekashi is just as devoted to his friends and the rest of the Soul Society.WomenGekashi's most distinctive character trait is that he considers most women bossy and "troublesome". He usually defines them as aggressive, demanding, and sometimes even scary. His mother's had a tyrannical personality, this isn't too surprising because her son and husband are lazy; however, his father had shares the exact same attitude, despite marrying her in the first place. When Gekashi questioned his father why he would marry such a domineering woman, his father responded that even the toughest woman will show her gentle side to the man she loves. Nevertheless, Gekashi is generally courteous to women, doing those favors and avoiding fights with them. Has crush on Nanao Ise. He is popular among the female Shinigami of Soul Society. They love him for his lazy but arrogance personality.Intelligence:Is very intelligent which cause him to try to think three steps ahead of his target, has excellent instincts, both on the battlefield and as a leader. Has an i.q. of three hundred and place both hand together whenever he is thinking. Being able to use his analytical and observational skills to make shrewd judgments with pinpoint reasoning. Gekashi prevails in battles by systematically staying several steps ahead of the enemy, as well as keeping a good distance away to avoid enemy attacks. History History: Gekashi was the second child of a rich family. Gekashi was an odd child. He was always seen in tree watching the clouds with a toothpick in his mouth. His mother, father, sister, and teachers all knew it. He excelled in school work and was a natural genius when it came to combat. He understood every last move, making undefeatable among the children even the adults feared him. The only person he could not defeat was his sister, Kiyoshi. He tried forming his own style in order to win but lost. He and his sister were close because his parents were never home.At the age sixteen, he saw people as weak life forms. He started to proclaim himself as the Ultimate Life Form. He continued to excelled in school and maintain his abilities. He dream was to know be a master at martial arts but his parents wanted him work in the family business. While walking home one night, he and his sister were attacked and killed. He and Kiyoshi were bought together to province of Junrin'an in the 1st District of West Rukongai. after they died in the human world. Soul Society '' Once in Soul Society, they ended up in one of the worse districts of Rukongai, filled with crime and poverty. The moment when Gekashi realised this shattered his religious convictions - he had come to heaven, only to find out that it was in fact nearly identical to what he had left behind. There, they did what they could to survive. Gekashi's older sister became fighters for hire and enforcers for local crime, beating up those who hadn’t paid their debts to any of the feuding crime lords of the region, while Gekashi attempted to become a pickpocket. His height, by this point, was already fairly impressive, so he made a terrible pickpocket, far too noticeable to successfully get away. Several times he was caught and barely managed to escape punishment. Eventually, he joined his sister as an enforcer for local crime lords. He hated the work, and moreover, he wasn’t especially good at it - but it was easier than pick pocketing, and it brought in the money they needed for food. When Gekashi started to manifest spiritual powers, however, he was met with suspicion - after all, spiritual powers usually meant shinigami, and shinigami didn’t usually hold a favourable view of crime. Not long after he manifested these powers, however, Gekashi had a stroke of luck. A shinigami came to that district of Rukongai, to take down one of the larger crime lords, who was attempting to stir up a rebellion against Sereitei. Gekashi and his sister were hired by the crime lord for protection, and in the ensuing fight, him and his sister were knocked out within several minutes, being no match for a seated shinigami. However, despite this abject failure to do their jobs, the both of them caught the shinigami’s eye as having potentially potent spiritual powers. In exchange for them giving up crime, he offered to vouch for them to enter the Academy and become shinigami.Given the offer of a new, comfortable life, both agreed. ''Shinigami Academy In the Academy, Gekashi excelled, with his teachers remarking that he would be a prodigy if he ever managed to put in some good hard work. This was not to be - Gekashi's attention span remained terrible, and he was only rarely able to muster himself to work hard. However, he showed exceptional ability in most subjects, except kido, and was always one of the top students in his class.Thus, for the rest of his time at the academy, he threw himself into studying hand-to-hand combat, shunpo, combat with a sealed zankaputo, and kido. While his studies in kido were hampered by a lack of natural talent in that area, his studies in all other areas went well, and by the time he left the Academy he had caught the eye of both his instructors and several prominent shinigami. Him and his sister were adpoted into Sabaku Family. 13th Division Gekashi and Kiyoshi was able to graduate from the academy on their final year. He was give the position 5th seat of the 13th Division while his sister became a unseat office of the Tenth Division. He worked his way up through the ranks with a fair amount of speed. His strange nature, attention problems, and unwillingness to use his Shikai (or even tell people what its ability was - when asked, he claimed that it was and thunder based, and said nothing more because he was unable to control it completely.) held him back from advancing through the ranks faster, but he made good progress. By the time Aizen betrayed Soul Society, he was still 5th Seat of the 13th Division, but on the cusp of a new promotion, with a role that involved mostly coordinating officers of lower seats, leading a small team, and often checking and evaluating the defenses of Seireitei. He worked closely with the Covert Ops, helping to coordinate the 13th Division’s involvement with them.Shortly after Aizen’s betrayal, he became the 4rd Seat of the division, and began to become involved in scouting and intelligence missions - sometimes to areas of the human world, to places which it was speculated may be of interest to Aizen, but more frequently to other parts of Soul Society: Aizen’s betrayal had caused an uproar in certain parts of Rukongai, with many praising him as a hero for standing up to Seireitei, and his rebellion had become the catalyst for several rebel groups to form, often with the involvement of organized crime. It became Gekashi's duty to infiltrate these groups and neutralize them. Thus, he had come full circle - from attempting to stop a shinigami from disbanding a rebel group, to being the shinigami stopping them. After this was done, there was a low ranking Espada attacking the human world. Gekashi and his team went to stop the Espada. They successful kill the Espada but lost some good comrades too. For his high success rate and his clear competence, he was eventually - though only very recently - promoted to Captain of the Fifth Division. Currently Gekashi has been Captain for a three years. Powers and Abilities As a Captain, he is known to be a very excellent fighter, also he is a master in the arts of assassination and martial arts. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sabaku is a skilled practitioner of unarmed combat. It seem that is hand-to-hand is equal to his skills with a weapon. He can take a third seat and low with breaking a huge sweat. He so good at hand-to-hand he is currently working on creating his own style. His skills are great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed. Flash Steps Master: Shunpo (Flash steps), a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the bases of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to achieve higher speed and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Swordsmanship (zanjutsu; Cutting Technique) is the most used form of combat among Shinigami. As the name suggests, it involves using a zanpakuto and its various special abilities to attack an opponent. In addition to its basic form, each zanpakuto has two enhanced forms: Shikai (Initial Release) and Bankai (Final Release), which change the sword's form to unlock its potential and that of its user. Despite his appearance, Sabaku is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. Flash Cry: An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō energy to explosively increase a Shinigami's offensive capabilities. A high-pressured Kidō surges throughout the user's body, enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. Shunkō first appeared being used by Captain Soifon in her fight against her old master, Yoruichi Shihōin, who actually invented the technique. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because the fabric will rip apart when the user's back and arms are filled with Kidō. Great Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 5th Division, he boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Kitsunerai (Lightning Fox): In his sealed form, Kitsunerai take the shape of a a black with white line curved Chokutō. It has no cross guard and at the end of the hilt (the hilt the appearance of the one in the picture) it has a small chain with a black shuriken. It is 3’8 long and weighs 45 pounds. When not being use it is carried by a black scabbard attached to a white strap hanging on his waist. Shikai: triggered by the command Dageki Ken (Lightning Sword). Gekashi holds his Zanpakutô upside down behind his back calls out the release command in it's Shikai, Dageki Ken takes the form of a white longsword with a hook at the end and curved shell-like pipes that forms the hilt. At the end it has a small chain with small black kunai point. Upon transformation lightning emit from the pipes accompanied by a trumpeting sound. *Sutatikku Nami (Static Wave): Kitsunerai's special ability allows the user to generate focused electrically charged energy from his body. The electricity doesn't kill on contact, instead only paralyzing (for two posts) its victims and relating damage. By sending the current into the ground Gekashi can stun his opponents up to twenty feet long. *Raikou Ryouken (Thunder Hound): By manipulating lightning into the dominant Zanpakutou, the user can make the lightning expand to can create the form of a hound. The hound-shape remains connected to the user's Zanpakutou with a bolt of lightning, allowing them to control it during its attack. This attack only goes up to ten meters. Bankai: triggered by the command Chi Hiraishin (One Thousand Lightning Rods). Its Bankai resembles a Guandao, as it has a black long pole like handle and a double sided-bladed. It also contains a small ax-like blade on the top; the edge is black while the blade is silver. The blade is attached to small chain at the end with a shuriken; the chain can extend and the shuriken turned into a demon wind shuriken when Gekashi said “Hekireki”. This chain is strong enough to block weapons and can grabbed enemies with the chain. It is 6'0 tall and weighs 45 pound. Not lonely does the sword change but Gekashi also changes. His left arm transforms into a black demonic form while his pupils are slitted, and his irises become blue. He gains black cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees and a tan rope around his right side of his waist, tied in a bow. Gekashi summon his spirit who fifty feet tall, twenty feet across the shoulders, ten feet wide, and is seventy feet long. *Hiraishin (Lightning Rod): By creating three small rods from Gekashi’s blade, Gekashi forms a three sided wall of electricity to bind their opponent. Furthermore, once the enemy is inside, if they come into contact with the wall they will be electrocuted. The only way the technique can be broken is if an outside party were to strike one of the wall with a strong enough attack, which will then deactivate the other walls. *Raiton Bunshin (Lightning Clone): This allows the clone to carry out limited attacks on its target. If the Raiton Bunshin is injured, the clone will revert into its natural lightning state. Like in other Lightning Element attacks, should the target come into contact with the electricity, they will be momentarily stunned. *Raitonmari (Lightning Ball): By holding his zanpakuto vertically in the air and slamming it on the ground, electricity flows in between the points to form a ball and then releases a wide-range lightning shock. Trivia His name means Desert (Sabaku). He is good friends with Byakuya Kuchiki Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Captains